Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year
by marthyj
Summary: AU. Its a Rogan that takes place sophomore year at Chilton Prep
1. Chapter 1

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the title (a kickass song by Fall Out Boy)

_ok, so this is just an attempt, its very AU because sometimes Logan annoys me in the show. things you need to know:_

_1. its sophomore year (it might seem obvious, but that's something I wouldn't pick up on)_

_2. Jess and Rory are best friends_

_3. Dean never happened because he sucks_

_4. Tristan does not pursue Rory, he and Logan are best friends_

_5. I won't explain everything that happens here that involves the show, if you don't know what I'm talking about, watch the show_

_6. Logan and Rory are the same age_

_7. Logan's not the player extraordinaire he is at Yale, Tristan isn't really either (I'm not saying they don't date a lot though)_

_I am gonna try really hard so that this fic won't end up being the same as Chilton was in the show, just substituting Logan for Tristan_

Chapter 1

Rory sat on a stool in Luke's dangling her feet and staring at her cup of coffee. With a sigh, she drank it quickly, and turned around to pick up her backpack. Her mother, who was arguing with Luke over another cup of coffee, noticed her leaving and immediately went over.

"Hey mini me. What's with the long face?"

"I hate new schools, especially snotty rich kid ones," Lorelai gave her a look, knowing that was not the full answer, "I'm afraid I won't fit in because I'm not rich kid and I know nothing about 'high society'" Rory said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Honey, just ignore them if they say anything. They don't take the cold shoulder well because they think everyone likes them," Rory gave her a look, "You're right, bad advice. Just be yourself hon, everyone loves you. And if they don't, remember, you have an entire town that does."

"Thanks, Mom. Its only three years anyway, plus I feel no need to become friends with them."

"Unless there's a hott boy, then you gotta become friends with him. Or maybe more," Lorelai said with a wink and a smirk.

"Gosh, Mom! I'm only going there to get into Harvard, no boys!"

"Ok, but if you see a good one, don't let him get away, at least without draining his bank account! But now, missy, you have to go catch a ride to school with Jess, who I threatened into driving you today."

Rory ran out the door when she heard Jess honk, "Mom, what did I tell you about threatening Jess?" Lorelai simply answered with a sheepish look and a shrug of her shoulders.

As soon as she got in the car, Rory took over the radio.

Jess sighed at her, saying, "Rory, is that completely necessary? You know I have good taste in music."

"Yeah, but I am going to a new school, where I have no friends, no Jess, and I need to be happy before my very depressing first day," she replied, pouting slightly.

"Are you implying that I am not a friend?" Jess replied, pretending to be a little miffed.

"No, you're better. You're my best friend, you and Lane. You know that! But anyway, will you pick me up from school? Pretty please?" Rory answered, giving Jess her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Lane said she wanted to come too; she just has to clear it with Mama Kim. But, I am gonna need something in return."

"Ok, I guess, just nothing bad. What do you want?"

"I don't know yet, I'll get back to you"

"Ok, but the offer's only good for, let's say one year."

"Yeah, ok. Here you go," he answered, pulling up to the huge school, "Damn, this place is so big, and…"

"Off with their heads?"

"Yeah, anyway, see you later. Have a good time," Jess said, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Ha ha, mister. Just be on time," Rory replied, shutting the door, and turning to the school with a sigh. With a final smile at Jess, she started walking slowly up the stairs, getting weird glances from the students around her.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Logan walked into Chilton Prep smiling and waving to most of the students around him. But he was looking for his best friend, Tristan DuGrey. Logan had gone to Europe over the summer to visit his sister, Honor, and had ended up staying all summer. He finally spotted Tristan talking to Paris Gellar, his next-door neighbor and friend since birth.

"Tristan, Paris!" he called, trying to get their attention.

"Logan, how was your summer?" Tristan asked, pulling him into a manly hug.

"Not bad, Europe's really nice in the summer. It was great to see Honor, too. She's got a new boyfriend, Josh, he's a cool guy," Logan was about to continue when Finn interrupted, a harassed looking Colin following close behind him.

"Honor has a new boyfriend? How disappointing, I thought I made my feelings quite clear," Finn said, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Fuck off, Finn. She's too old for you. Plus, look at all the willing girls here," Logan replied, smirking. He was about to continue when a pretty brunette that he didn't know interrupted him.

"Excuse me, I think you're leaning against my locker," Rory said, a little impatiently, having heard the boys' discussion about "willing girls" and found herself disgusted. She was a little shocked to see how gorgeous all the boys were, especially the blonde one leaning against her locker.

"Really," Logan replied, looking at the slip of paper she held in her hand with her locker number and combination, "It seems I am. I'm sorry…"

"Rory. Can you move now, I really don't want to be late to my first class on my first day."

Before Logan could respond, Paris pushed him off Rory's locker. "Paris Gellar, you don't really need to know these idiots," she said, looking at Rory's schedule, "I have first period with you and I can walk you there so you don't get lost."

"Thanks, that would be great," Rory replied, shutting her locker after putting her stuff inside.

"Later, Mary," Tristan called after them.

"It's Rory," Rory retorted, turning around to face them, but she was just rewarded with four smirks.

"Ignore them, that's Tristan's way of saying he thinks you're pure. He's kind of a jerk sometimes, but he's nice," Paris said as they started walking, "You'll get used to them though."

Rory and Paris talked on the way to class and say down next to each other in Mr. Medina's English class. Rory was still kind of miffed at the boys because of their words and Logan's actions, and became even more so when Logan and Tristan walked into class and sat down behind Rory and Paris, respectively.

'Great,' thought Rory, 'I make a friend and along with it I get four tagalongs.'

Tell me what you really think, don't gloss it over to be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

p.s. I am not going to put Maddie, Louise, or Stephanie in this because I would make them so OOC and it would probably just be weird. I also probably won't have too much stuff about Lorelai because I sometimes have trouble writing her

Chapter 2

"Chilton is just a barrel of funs, huh Mare?" asked Tristan, slinging an arm over Rory's shoulder as they walked into the lunchroom from their history class.

"Yeah, I saw the clowns gathering in the parking lot. Oh, wait, that was your groupies with their badly applied makeup, and it's Rory," she retorted, removing his arm, and moving to sit next to Paris at a table with Finn, Logan, and Colin.

"Ouch love, its not our fault we're so damn sexy, the girls, they just can't resist an accent, though I don't know what they see in the rest of these goons," Finn said, stage whispering the last part and getting shouts of indignation from Logan, Colin, and Tristan.

"Shut up boys, I have to go to a Franklin meeting, so don't scare Rory too much," Paris said, effectively silencing the boys with her glares.

"Wait, is that the newspaper?" Rory asked, and when Paris nodded she continued, "Do you think they'll let me join? I want to be a journalist."

Before Paris could reply, Logan cut in, "Gonna be our resident ace reporter? Giving everyone the skinny on all the juiciest stories to come out of these halls?"

"Logan, you should try reading the paper, maybe then you would realize that we are about more than gossip, and maybe Papa Huntzberger would be a little proud, since you refuse to write for the paper," Paris shot back at Logan, "And the Franklin would definitely take you, and if not, I've got blackmail on the current editor," she said, turning back to Rory, "But we need to leave now to get you introduced and what have you," and with that she packed her bag and started walking out the lunchroom doors. Rory hurriedly packed up her stuff and started walking after Paris.

"Later Ace," Logan called, and Rory just turned around and glared. Rory finally caught up with Paris at the entrance of the Franklin and Paris was already talking with a boy about two years older than herself.

"And here she is Chris, Rory Gilmore. She's joining our staff," Paris said, talking to the boy, Chris, and pulling Rory over.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, we always need new writers…" Chris said before Paris cut him off.

"Cut the crap Chris, and just give her an assignment."

"Ok, Rory you said your name was, you can be," he said before flipping threw a packet of papers, "Well, all the spots are filled up, but Logan Huntzberger was on music, and since he never shows up, or writes, you can have his gig."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Rory said, attempting to give Chris a hug, but Paris pulled her away, back towards the lunchroom.

"Deadline is next Monday, have an edited article by then," Chris shouted at their retreating backs.

"Do you think Logan will be mad that I took his spot on the paper?" Rory asked Paris apprehensively.

"No, its not like he actually writes for it, besides if he does, you guys will just work together to do it," Paris replied.

"Like that would be good, I can't stand the guy, oh and I didn't tell you, he gave me a nickname," Rory responded, approaching the table.

"Another nickname, love?" Finn asked as they sat down.

"No, we were just talking about that butt faced miscreant," Rory stated, pointing at Logan, who was in the middle of chewing his hamburger.

"Hey! Tristan gave you one, why aren't you mad at him?" Logan cried.

"Tristan has been nicer," Rory said simply, and Tristan smirked at Logan.

"Ha! I beat Huntz!"

"Don't get cocky DuGrey, she doesn't even know me yet."

"Well," interrupted Paris, "she got the music beat from the Franklin, so if you wanna keep it, you have to work with her, and I'm sure you'll get to know each other real well."

"Some private study parties and meetings to go over articles, or maybe a little bit more," smirked Finn, winking in Logan and Rory's direction.

"Ugh, no! I'm not working with him; even Chris said he doesn't do anything. Keep your streak of not doing anything up, I'm going to the library," Rory said angrily and left in a huff.

"That's gonna make the whole 'Logan you better start writing for the paper or else' a little more interesting," Logan sighed, getting up, "I'm gonna go smooth this out."

The remaining four stared at him as he walked out. "Man, Huntz has known her one day, and he's got it bad," Finn said, shifting his attention to his food and continuing his lunch.

"Yeah, but she seems immune to the Huntz charm. I am so glad I have a front row seat to the 'Reporter Girl vs. Huntz Showdown'," Colin replied.

"Reporter Girl, Mary, Ace. I doubt anyone in this school will know her real name," Tristan replied, and then all four fell silent and returned to their lunches.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Logan had been searching the library for 5 minutes before he found Rory sitting between the rows of books, _Atlas Shrugged_ in hand.

"Hey," he whispered, sliding down beside her, "Whatcha reading?"

"I love _The Fountainhead_, so I figured I'd give this a try as some light reading," Rory replied, showing him the title.

"This one's a good one," Logan responded, tapping the book, "I prefer it to _The Fountainhead_, but to each his own. But I wanted to talk to you about this newspaper thing."

Rory gave him a look, but he continued, "Seriously, I want to do it with you. I know that I haven't done anything in the past, but I want to work now," Rory gave him a disbelieving look, "Ok, my dad threatened my credit cards if I didn't start working, and I love my plastic."

"God, never call them 'plastic' again, you sound like a girl," Rory snorted, "but fine, I'll work with you, you probably know where all the concerts are anyway. But you have to promise me you'll work, because I really want to be a reporter, and if you screw this up, I'll kill you."

"Hey, don't worry, I work. And if I want to, I can work really hard, its Finn that's the slacker," Rory smiled at this, "and maybe a great friendship will come out of this partnership," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. But if you'll excuse me, I wanna find out who John Galt is."

"As you wish," Logan whispered, exiting the library, leaving a shocked Rory behind.

**Don't expect a review this rapidly, its just that its vacation and I wrote Chapter 1 weeks ago. Hope you liked it, and be honest if you review, there's nothing I hate more than a lie**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the long wait, but I'm a busy kid. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_And sorry about the typo in the last chapter. At the beginning, Tristan said something about a barrel of funs, and it should've been laughs._

Chapter 3

"So, it's the first day of school, and I would like to extend an invitation your way," Tristan said to Rory as she was packing her backpack to leave school.

"I wasn't aware it was the first day of school, thanks for clarifying that," Rory quipped, "but I'll have to hear this invitation before I accept it."

"Sorry Ace, that's part of the fun, you have to accept _before _you hear the terms," Logan cut in.

"It makes it all the more exciting, love," inserted Finn.

"But we promise that you'll have a great time, and you won't get hurt," said Colin, coming up to join the four.

"Can any of you finish a conversation without the other?" asked Rory.

"Its unlikely, but I suppose we could do it for you Mary. So what do you say?" asked Tristan again.

Before Rory could answer, Paris came forward.

"Guys, seriously, stop being creeps. Rory, we really want you to join us tonight. It's just something we do every first day of school since we always start on a Friday. We want you to come because you're our friend."

Rory looked thoroughly more convinced. "I guess I could come. What time and where?"

"My house, five o'clock," said Tristan, handing her a direction sheet to his house.

"Wow, you sure have this all planned out. What if I said no?"

"You weren't going to," said Logan, "see you at five!" And with that, the boys and Paris walked out to their cars, laughing and joking.

"Oh yeah, its overnight!" Colin called over his shoulder.

Rory just shook her head, 'What have I got myself into?'

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

"I still don't understand why you're going to this," Lane said for the third time on the ride back from Chilton.

"They really wanted me to come. Plus, my first day was way easier with them helping me," Rory replied staring out the window.

"Plus you think one's cute."

"What? NO! What gave you that idea, Jess?" Rory exclaimed, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I know you. The way you've been talking about the guys and you've been smiling a lot," Jess said, glancing over at Rory's crimson face.

"Fine, okay. Logan's hott, but the others are too, just not as. Plus Logan's got this charm that's so disarming. But he's got a reputation with girls; they hang all over him all day," Rory said, sighing at the end and continuing to stare out the window, "plus, he could never like me. I mean, why would he?"

"Rory, he'd be crazy not to like you. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend," Lane finished quickly.

"Bring those goons over to Stars Hollow after the whatever you're doing tonight. Have lunch at Luke's, we'll meet them, and we'll give you our opinions, which you obviously don't have to take if you don't want to," Jess said, "I really wanna meet the guys who have Rory Gilmore confused."

"Haha, Jess. Just let me out at Luke's, I need some coffee and a conversation with my mom," Rory said, feigning exasperation as they passed the rooster.

XxxxxxX

"See you tomorrow, remember to bring the Chiltonites!" Lane called as she ran back to her house.

XxxxxxX

Lorelai looked up from her coffee and Danish as the bell above the door rang. "Fruit of my loins!" she called out when she saw Rory shoving Jess through the door.

"That's just gross, Lorelai," Jess grimaced as he went behind the counter to pour Rory her own coffee.

"I totally agree, Mom. But changing subjects, how would you feel about me going to a friend's house tonight?" Rory said, sipping her scalding coffee.

"Rory made friends!" Lorelai shouted.

"Geez, Mom. You make it sound like I have none."

"Well, you did at Chilton, but now you do. What are their names? What are they like? Are they hott? But only answer the last question if their guys."

"Paris Gellar, Tristan DuGrey, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan, and Logan Huntzberger. But are you okay with me going over there tonight?" Rory said, trying to deflect the conversation away from the remaining questions.

"Yes, of course I am. But don't try to avoid my questions," Lorelai said, fully concentrating on Rory, coffee forgotten.

"She does. Don't believe her lies," Jess interjected as he passed by filling up customers' coffees.

"Jess!"

"I wasn't gonna believe you anyway. Now, spill," Lorelai declared, sitting up straight, eagerly awaiting Rory's news.

"They're all pretty cute, but Logan is hott. And he's so charming and it's great. But he's got a reputation," Rory spilled out, looking dejected as she said the last part.

"Rory, reputations mean nothing. You have to get to know him, know the real him. Plus, I'll meet him, give you my opinion because I am an excellent judge of character."

"Their probably coming over tomorrow for lunch, via Jess's suggestion."

"Great!"

Rory glanced at her watch, and looked up alarmed. "Oh my gosh! I need to go get clothes! They expect me to be there in forty five minutes!"

"Whoa, Rory, calm down. Take the Jeep, breath, and have a great night. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," Lorelai said, handing over her keys as Rory rushed out the diner door.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Twenty-five minutes later, Rory was headed out of Stars Hollow only a few minutes late, and apprehensive about what she would encounter tonight.


End file.
